


Not a Real Man

by Haddorkible



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Male Character, slight transphobic rhetoric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haddorkible/pseuds/Haddorkible
Summary: "Yeah?! Well maybe I am a fake but at least I'm not a JERK!"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Not a Real Man

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Here's this? It's kind of short but I've always believed in quality over quantity.  
> I'm kind of new to the putting my writing out there business, and really shy, so please please be easy on me.  
> This fic was mostly self indulgent and personal, so I'm not really looking for critique on it this time around, maybe the next one!  
> But hey maybe someone will enjoy it? I'd really like to know if people like it!

It wasn't like he didn't think Wendy could make her own decisions, this just happened to be one that he super disagreed with. The guy was a creep and had proven that several times, this had to be the third or fourth chance he'd been given right? It just kind of sucked that he had to butt in and invite himself along every time he got even a moment alone to talk to her. He had to be doing it on purpose, right? There was no way even a creep like Robbie was that oblivious and lacking in manners. He glanced over at the black clad teen, then again, he lacked manners in most other places so was it really that surprising he also didn't know when he wasn't wanted somewhere?

"Dude what's that look on your face for? You look like you smelled something real bad!" Dipper was snapped from his mopey thoughts by the punch to his shoulder, rubbing the place she'd lightly hit him with an awkward laugh, "what? Nooo that's, uh, that's just my face! Y'know, grumpy grumpy gus, rrrgh" he punctuated this with a much more obviously exaggerated scowl, which seemed to do the trick as Wendy laughed and shoved him playfully, "you're weird, man." There was a pause before they both laughed, only broken by a moody groan from the tree Robbie was currently leaning against.

"Ugh. I don't see why we gotta babysit," he shoved his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes, "we oughta just ditch the baby and go do something actually cool," his words were framed by a fairly mocking smirk, Wendy just rolled her eyes and waved a hand, "uh duh, I was hanging out with Dipper first, besides, you're the only one not having fun, Robbie."

Dipper couldn't help the thankful smile when Wendy jumped to his defense, before his expression turned just a little smug, pulling a face at Robbie while the redhead was busy scolding him. Maybe it was a little childish, but this kind of felt like a victory, a satisfying gotcha in the face of all the things he'd put up with from Robbie Valentino recently. He felt double satisfied when his rude gesture put an angry scowl on the teen's face. When Wendy turned back to him he'd wiped the smug look off his face, smiling up at her kicking his legs that dangled off the seat.

"He kind of has a point though, we should go do something! Convenience store raid?" Wendy looked between the two boys, and Dipper was just a little too quick and eager to agree, "sounds great!" He chirped, before his cheeks flushed at the pitch of his voice and he cleared his throat, putting on a much deeper inflection, "I-I mean yeah, sounds cool, let's do it or whatever." Wendy laughed and pushed his hat down playfully over his eyes as she hopped off the park bench, missing the rather dark way Robbie was glaring daggers at the back of Dipper's head.

* * *

"And then he punched the guy so hard he snapped the tree in half!"

Dipper laughed at the tail end of the story Wendy had been telling, icee in hand as the trio pushed the doors open to the little convenience store, "Wendy did I ever tell you your dad is terrifying?!" He said the words with a good humored inflection, which Wendy responded to with another laugh, "you ain't seen nothing, man, he's a local legend all on his own!" Wendy bumped her hip into Dipper's side, causing him to stumble a bit, enough to catch the way Robbie was looking at him from behind her.

"Hey, Pines, c'meer...Wanna talk to you about something." His voice was something akin to casual, but there was definitely a tone of irritation, not enough to worry Dipper too much, who shrugged and followed Robbie's lead, around the back of the store.

"So what is all this, Pines? You think just because you make her laugh and stuff she's gonna fawn all over you?" He sounded derisive as he said it, mocking in a way that made Dipper hot under the collar. He didn't rise to it though, just crossed his arms over his chest defensively and eyed him, "no? I'm just talking to her, man, you're the one being a creep." He shrugged, turning to walk past Robbie before he stuck an arm out to stop him, "what? You gonna hit me again? That'd sure impress Wendy wouldn't it? Beating up twelve year olds, real mature." He couldn't help but dig, he was entirely too good at digging without considering where he was digging to, "y'know what I think? I think you're threatened by me because at least I treat her like a person," he threw the accusation out without thinking, and before he could start he was on the ground, Robbie standing over him with an angry scowl.

"Gimme a break Pines! Wendy isn't ever gonna want a dweeb like you! She isn't gonna want you because she wants a real man." The words left his mouth and ground Dipper's brain to a halt for a moment. Real man? Did he know? Could he tell? Was it really that obvious?! His breathing picked up as he felt suddenly somehow smothered despite being outside, "w-who told you?!" He shouted, voice cracking and raising a couple of octaves. Robbie seemed confused at the sudden outburst, maybe a little uncomfortable, and the shouting had caught Wendy's attention.

"Told me what, loser? That you're..." Realization seemed to dawn on his face before he broke into wheezing, cruel laughter, "you're kidding me! I knew it! I knew it!" He was making a concentrated effort not to collapse on the ground, where Dipper had his arms tightly crossed over his chest defensively, not meeting Robbie's eyes as his cheeks colored a deep red and tears bit at his eyes, "sh-shut up! Shut up, man!" He couldn't even help his stupid voice as his emotions got the better of him. Shock-horror lit in his eyes as another voice joined them.

"Dudes what is going on?! Are you creeps fighting again?" It didn't really look like it had come to blows, but Dipper was on the ground and Robbie was only just catching his breath, coming to slip an arm over Wendy's shoulder as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Nah babe we weren't fighting, Princess Dipperina here was just being a baby as usual," he spoke through residual laughter, but the awful mocking nickname hit it's mark, Dipper jumped to his feet and pointed at Robbie, his voice coming out as an angry shout now.

"Yeah?! Well maybe I am a fake but at least I'm not a JERK!" He was breathing hard after his outburst, before his eyes filled with panicked tears and he turned from the pair and ran off. Leaving Robbie to scoff and roll his eyes, "ugh, see? I dunno how I didn't see it before, only a girl would get emotional like that." It was Wendy's turn to fix Robbie with angry eyes, not even responding as she wound up her fist.

* * *

"Hey man, wondered where you ran off to," Wendy's tone was gentle as she plopped down on the log beside Dipper, watching him skip a stone across the still pond, "hey thirty points!" She nudged him, before her face fell and softened, rubbing a hand over the fist that sported a bruise where it had made contact with Robbie's face.

Dipper didn't look up, pulling his knees to his chest and feeling tears biting at his eyes as he slid down to sit on the grass, "he's right you know, I'm not a real man, o-or boy, or whatever," his grip on himself squeezed tighter, biting his lip hard to try and still the flow of tears before it got out of hand again. He didn't look up, "I was kinda excited about it, y'know? No one knows me here, no one knew me, so I thought maybe no one would even pick up on it...But I guess I can't...I c-can't..." His voice broke and he couldn't help the little sobs that came out.

"C'mon man, you should stop caring about what jerks like Robbie think," Wendy's tone was gentle as she slid down to sit beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "ugh, I know that sounds lame and easier said than done, but seriously, he doesn't know what he's talking about." She smirked and eyed him, "seriously, I woulda’ never guessed, you pull off the nerdy brother bit so well and all!" She pushed his hat down over his eyes, which finally drew a laugh from Dipper as he brushed the remaining tears away with his hand, "y-yeah?" Wendy nodded, getting to her feet and holding a hand out, "yeah, now c'mon, lets go loiter around the shops until the owners give us the stink eye."

Dipper gave her a grateful smile as he took her hand to let her help him up, a ghost of lingering doubt crossing his face, "what if Robbie spreads it around? Everyone already picks on me all the time," he glanced away, Wendy didn't seem terribly bothered, "c'mon, no one listens to the things that come out of Robbie's mouth, you shouldn't either." Dipper lifted his eyes and stood a bit taller, letting out a breath, "you're right, thanks," he looked up at her gratefully, until she punched his shoulder and laughed, "no sweat, you'll always be Mabel's dorky weirdo brother to me, man."


End file.
